loufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Piece enrik
Re: Hi Hi Enrik! :) OMG, I'm so happy to see that there's another Law of Ueki wiki! And it has pages too! lol. I'd surely love to create a community like InuYasha. First, let me post a interwiki link request :D Ryoga (talk) 03:32, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Busou Renkin is a good anime (although I have seen only one or two episodes of it). I can't wait for the affiliation. Btw, there's a Spanish Ueki wiki too! Here :D [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 12:07, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi again :) Congrats Enrik! I have been trying to expand some pages here but time is a big hurdle. I will try to do them asap though. Happy New Year to you too and thanks! Don't worry, only two wished me this year, one was Sango (from InuYasha wiki) and now you :D Thank you so much :) Ryoga (talk) 03:51, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yeah, it's been a long time buddy. I'm doing well. I can't even stay online for an hour these days, lol. I have exams one after the other (last week it was the mock tests, next week the main exams start!). I'm really starting to get stressed out :D How are you doing? I saw that you gave up your admin rights on InuYasha Catalan Wiki. Why buddy? Ryoga (talk) 03:28, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :I'm in my second year of university :) It's hard, but we gotta keep up, sigh. :You're one of the most active Catalan editors on Wikia. You've got to manage a lot of wikis and it's hard at times too, right? Catalonian Independence movement? Sorry, I haven't heard about it lol. You could say that I'm not a big current affairs or news guy :D What is it? Also, sorry if I sound stupid, I thought Catalonia was a part of Spain? Ryoga (talk) 11:13, October 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I see. No country would want to lose its richest region :D I'll have to read through the article before I could ask you doubts :P How's censorship in Spain? I mean Internet censorship. Is it strict like that of China? Also, I heard that you could download songs from the web and keep it as long as it's for your personal use, is it true? Ryoga (talk) 15:01, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :::I see. Pretty obvious move, eh? :D Ryoga (talk) 11:34, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks For the explaination on LoU-Catalan wiki ;-). I'm sure your pretty busy with other wikis as well. Btw, thanks for adding info about Andorra at Topo wiki :D Miyanlove (talk) 15:52, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Feliz Navidad! I wish you a merry Christmas Enrik! Have fun :) Ryoga (talk) 04:22, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you :) And, that is great! I'm sure you can't wait :) Ryoga (talk) 13:32, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I see. Ryoga (talk) 14:46, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Bon any nou Thanks pal! :) Belated happy new year wishes to you too! Ryoga (talk) 11:27, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Happy Belated Birthday! Hope its not too late to wish you this, but '''Happy Birthday! '''If its not obvious enough, I don't really check my FB as often as I check on Wikia, (don't see the birthday notification there) so do forgive for the late wishes. ...and there's also World Cup, haha :P Have a nice year to you! MiyanloveTalk to Me 08:33, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Welcome back :3 Oh amigo! Thanks for the welcome! Yeah, we should lol. It's been a long time, how's life been? Ryoga (talk) 13:15, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :Me too, the final year has so far been very stressful. :I see, well, I'm sure you'll achieve your goal sooner or later :) Ryoga (talk) 11:11, July 25, 2014 (UTC) ::That's great news! But, I think InuYasha community (as a whole) has been kinda inactive... don't you think? I get no time these days dude - it's always college, assignments, project blah blah blah :( How about you? Ryoga (talk) 12:01, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks, same to you! It's been about 6 months since we talked, hasn't it? Wow. I don't edit Wikia anymore, returned to Wikipedia. I guess it's where I really belong lol. Final semester exams is just around the corner, then it's entrance test for post-graduate studies and then.... lol, I have no idea :D How about you? Ryoga (talk) 13:21, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :I'm free at last lol :D Just kidding, I just finished my undergraduate studies (time sure does fly!). Hoping to get into a good university for my post graduate studies (entrance tests, here I come lol). You'll certainly get through (in case the exams haven't come yet). Don't worry! Wow, that sure is an improvement! I hope everything goes well :) Ryoga (talk) 17:37, March 20, 2015 (UTC)